As the density and performance of integrated circuits increase, there is a corresponding decrease in the dimensions of integrated circuit structures. Sidewall image transfer techniques have been used to define integrated circuit structures of such small dimensions that are not easily or impossible to obtain using conventional photolithographic techniques. However, current sidewall image transfer techniques can only provide only one critical dimension at critical pitch in a given fabrication level. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.